Basic Minion
'Basic Minion' Starting Statistics HP: Size Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 = Elves = Elves are the hard workers with a pointy green hat. They often appear in folklore as helpers in the house and farm. Some can even place protective talismans, and heal wounds with magic. • Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. • Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. • Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. • Attack: Slam 1d4 • Feat: Elves possess the feat Skill Focus for Heal. = FAIRY = Fairies come in the form of little girls with wings who can fly around freely. They can be tricksters who shoot arrows from far away. If you try to catch them, they will disappear and run away. • Invisibility (Su): A Fairy can become invisible, as per the spell, 3 times a day. • Bow Fighter: A Fairy is summoned with a small +1 long bow. • Feat: Fairies are summoned with the Point blank shot feat. = Ghost = Ghosts are Human souls who have left their body after death, and float as pale blue flames. Magicians borrow the powers of these souls who cannot be accepted into heaven and are stuck in Purgatory. • Incorporeal Undead: The Ghost gains all of the undead abilities and Incorporeal abilities, as such it loses it's Strength and Constitution score and uses Charisma for hit points instead. • Death Touch (Su): A Ghost can make a melee touch attack on an enemy and deal 1d6 damage • Necromancy: A Ghost does not gain the cure spells on the Adept's List, it instead gains the inflict spells as well as Ghoul Touch, Ray of Enfeebling, Ray of Sickening, Ray of Exhaustion, and Vampiric touch. • Feats: A ghost possesses the feat Toughness. = Phantom = Phantoms are the ghosts of knights who wield a sword. Even after death, he does not lose his loyalty for his master. • Incorporeal Undead: The Phantom gains all of the undead abilities and Incorporeal abilities, as such it loses it's Strength and Constitution score and uses Charisma for hit points instead. • Ghost Touch (Su): Phantoms all carry a +1 Ghost touch Long sword. • Feats: Phantoms possess the Weapon Finesse Feat which applies to their Long Sword. = Blob = The most primitive form of created life. They do not have the power nor intellect to maintain a specific shape. • Ooze: A Blob gains all of the ooze abilities. • Acid immunity: Blobs are immune to Acid. • Acidic touch: Blobs deal 1d6+1 acid damage on a touch. • Feat: A Blob possesses the feat toughness. = Homunculus = An artificial life form made inside a flask. They are born with high intelligence and mental power. They have the ability to see far beyond, and can also case psychic storms. If they come out of their flask they will die. • Construct: A Homunculus gains all of the Construct abilities. • Mind over Spirit: A Homunculus uses it's Intelligence modifier instead of it's wisdom for purposes of calculating it's spells. In addition, it loses any Cure spells from it's spell list and gains Magic Missile, Scorching Ray, Shock Shield, Battering Blast, Slow, Locate Creature, Scrying, and Lightning Arc. • Shocking touch (Su): A Homunculus can deal 1d4 electricity damage on a touch. • Psychic Storm (Su): A Homunculus can create a psychic storm as a standard action. Doing so is a standard action and it can be placed anywhere within 30 feet. It covers a 10 by 10 cube and deals 3d6 electricity damage. A successful Relfex saving throw with a DC equal to one of your 3rd level evocation spells, halves the damage. • Feat: A Homunculus possesses the feat Skill focus on any one knowledge skill. = Imp = Small demons that play tricks from the shadows. They make good slaves and appear with their jingling jester hat. But do not underestimate them. A Group of high level Imps can ravage their prey in an instant. • Outsider: An Imp gains all of the Outsider abilities. • Fire Resistance: An Imp possesses Fire resistance 15. • Attack 2 claws (1d4) • Vicious Rend (Ex): If an Imp hits an enemy with both of it's claws, it deals claw damage again. It also deals an additional 1 damage for every imp that struck before it in this round. • Trickery (Su): Imps add +1 to their DC saving throws for Illusion spells. They lose access to all cure spells and replace them with inflict spells. In addition they add dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, Blur, Mirror Image, and Phantom Trap to their Adept spell list. = Devil = Rebels of god who live in the fires of hell. They are always in search of ways to tempt men. Those who can be summoned by magicians are those who lost in the battle against god and are bound by the ancient pact. • Outsider: A Devil gains all of the Outsider abilities. • Fire Resistance: A Devil possesses Fire resistance 15. • Attack 2 claws (1d6) • Burning Rend (Ex): If A Devil hits with both claw attacks, it deals it's damage again as well as an additional 1d6 fire damage. • Feat: Devils possess weapon focus as a feat.